<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>交错 by REBORN_JING</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966428">交错</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/REBORN_JING/pseuds/REBORN_JING'>REBORN_JING</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed, 非自然死亡, 默默奉献的灰姑娘药剂师</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/REBORN_JING/pseuds/REBORN_JING</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个委托的背后牵出了不同人物交错的命运线，聚散不断，麻烦不止，主角（龙月）将会如何找出其间的关联性，又如何破案呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>樱井翔/东海林夕子, 罗西奇/东海林夕子, 龙月/东海林夕子</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>交错</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>注：此文章一切设定均来自作者的一个神奇的梦和之后的一系类脑洞的挥发，私设如山，有原创人物，且文章与现实生活毫无关联，如该作品对您喜爱的人物与角色有负面的描写，均为剧情所需，如有冒犯还请原谅。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伴随着四月的春风吹散的不只有散落的樱花，还有已经毕业了的学生，而我也就是这毕业学生中的一份子。在经过了大学的学习后，同学们有的成功考上了研究生，有的则是找到了自己心仪的职业，还有就是像我这样，追随了自己的爱好，出去开始了自己的人生闯荡。我在大学的四年中一直都是学校推理社的成员，所以在毕业后我开始了自己的侦探生活，开设了一家小型的侦探所。说老实话，这样的生活还是挺不好过得，在最开始的阶段基本上没有任何客人，好不容易有个客人一般也就是帮忙找个狗或者猫，都是一些基本上赚不到钱的工作。这样的日子持续了大概有半年的时间。后来我选择了先从更低一级开始做起，先去比较有名的侦探手下当助手，从而积攒自己的名气，正巧有一名姓毛利的侦探好像是由于自家的女儿要参加今年的高考所以需要一名助手来协助进行一些工作，我便报名参加了，也借着我是一名小侦探的原因，顺利地选上了。于是我就在他手下开始了为期半年的助手兼生活助理的工作。在这半年里，我也逐渐的积累了一些声望与人气，并且由于这位毛利侦探的朋友圈的确是十分的广，也让我认识了很多的警视厅高级人员和社会上的一些明星。半年之后他的女儿也毕业了他也不需要生活助理了，而我的积攒人气的目的也达到了，于是我就回到了我的小侦探所。经过了这半年的锤炼，我店里的客人也开始增加了，一方面是我借着毛利侦探助手的名气为我带来了一些客流外，一些我在当助手时结识的名人也会时不时帮我介绍一些小的任务。这样的日子持续了两年在这段时间，让我认识了不少人，无论是黑道还是白道亦或者是时常在网络或电视上抛头露面的明星和运动员。<br/>       “嘿！龙月，你看见那张海报了吗？”正在说话的是当下正火的足球界的新星，在自己的职业联赛首秀就拿下了帽子戏法的罗西奇。“知道呀！不就是岚吗。我有帮他们调查过事件，你也知道像是这种有名的团体总会被一些奇奇怪怪的事件给缠上。”“对对对！就是他们中间的那个女的叫东海林夕子的，我前一段时间还有和她出去约会。”他说的是我大学毕业那年突然加入到岚组的一个女子成员，当时还引起了一阵巨大的骚动，本来是由五名男性组成的国民偶像团体，结果突然加入了一名女性成员。本来大家都以为这是岚走下坡路的开始，但此事过后却出人意料到的吸引了不少新粉丝的加入。“哎不对！等一下，那个女的不是才和她们组内的一个成员确定了恋爱关系吗！没想到你居然还有这么一档子事，给别人戴绿帽子呢，不是人呀你！看来我这个侦探的功夫还是不到家呀！等着吧，没准我下次就去查你的这事了。”说起罗西奇这个人也是挺有意思的，差不多有一米九将近两米的个子，一般来说有如此天赋的足球运动员只要站在禁区内等着传中过来头球吃饼就可以了，但他却不一样，他的脚下技术也是十分出众的，从中场开始带球一路突破的进球也是常有的事，出道两年就已经获得了亚洲足球先生的称号。但这个人的个性也是十分个突出，它并不像是其他的亚洲球员一样个性内敛，而是偏向欧洲球员较为狂放，经常会以各种奇怪的发型从而被媒体所关注，爱他的人数不胜数，恨他的人也是数不清。爱他的人称赞他的技术欣赏他的狂放，但恨他的人也同样恨他的狂放并且批评他的张扬。每次他换一个新发型的时候都会惹得人们的批评，说他的心思不在足球上，但每一次他的表现却都会让场下的黑子们乖乖的闭上嘴巴。在他刚出名的那一段时间经常会出现他的一些出入娱乐场所的新闻但是最近也是很明显的听不到类似的新闻了，应该是有了女朋友也会收收心了吧。<br/>       之后再见到罗西奇就是半年之后的事情了，在一次调查足球官员洗钱的事件之后，我去看了一场球没想到罗西奇也上场了，但只是作为一名替补球员出场了二十多分钟。赛后他约我出去喝酒而我也欣然答应了，在等他球队内解散的期间我拿出了手机查了一下他近来状态如何，结果发现他最近的状态出奇的差，这就令人很是疑惑了，照理说一名足球新星不可能下滑的如此之快，既然如此，那我就待会见面之后再问问他出了什么事吧，看看我能不能帮他做些什么。<br/>       他训练结束的时候已经差不多晚上九点了，我们一出来后就去了一家他经常去的居酒屋，我还很担心的问他都这个时间了，这会摄入这么多的酒精类真的没有关系吗？可是他却满不在乎的说没关系这就令我更加疑惑了，现在的他已经都不在乎他的职业生涯了吗？在喝了几杯后，我开口向他询问了关于最近的状态的问题，他也开口了，说：“你还记得去年12月底的时候那次的十场同时踢的比赛吗？”我回忆了一下说：“记着呢，那次我还专门去了放映厅看结果，旁边有几个小孩子吵得不得了所以我还记得挺清楚的，你们让一个保级的球队给踢平了，你不是都没上场吗！”“对！就是那次，那会我还没和东海林那家伙分手，她们组合那天晚上也在汐留也有一场演唱会，但那天中午我们还去开了房，从宾馆出来的时候也不知道那家伙哪根筋搭错了，一直给我甩脸子还提出来要分手。好！那就分然后我们两个就分手了，赛前的训练的时候我也因为受伤了没出了场之后就这样了，反着都已经成了这个结果了那就算了凑活踢踢就得了呗！”他越说越生气，到后来甚至开始拍桌子骂上了，我看着他已经这样沉沦了，那我也就没什么办法去帮他了安慰一下应该就可以了吧。<br/>       之后又过了几天，我去了杰尼斯的总部交一份报告，具体内容大概是有一个在影视界娱乐圈颇有话语权的人物，对他们旗下的一个组合颇有不满从而发表了一些令人不快的言论，导致了一场小小的丑闻风波。本来是一件十分简单的事情，只要跟踪一下那个人并找到他发表言论的漏洞就可以轻松结束的案子。但是在最后拿钱的时候杰尼斯的老总那却出了却出了幺蛾子，在调查的过程中那个组合到是什么事也没发生，杰尼斯的老总泷泽先生却让人拍到了丑闻照，在领钱的时候非要让我帮他找一些有势力的人来摆平这件事。“龙月先生，真是拜托您了，你看你认识那么多有权有势的人，肯定是能帮我把这件事摆平的对吧！真的是拜托您了”说完了之后还顺便鞠了一躬。<br/>       在我答应他之后，便开始商讨关于之间时的费用问题，他却百般推卸还说什么：“说到底问题还是出现在你的身上呀，要不是你调查花了这么多的时间，大众的目光怎么会都集中在我们杰尼斯的身上，不然根本不可能拍到我的丑闻照，你还想再要一份的钱，怎么可能！”<br/>       既然他这么说于是我也发表了我本人的看法，要么他好好把两份费用一分不差的付给我，要么就把原来的的基本费用付给我，之后你我二人在不来往。自己管不好自己被别人抓了现行结果还在这乱泼脏水实在是太令人气愤了。他一听这样内心也有些害怕了，赶忙向我道歉，但是希望我可以少收一点，作为补偿可以用另一种方式来代替费用的一部分，然后给我了一个只能意会而不可言传的表情。但是在我看来他这时的表情令人十分的难受，很明显就是可以看出来不是什么正经的方法，但我本人是十分厌恶这一做法的，所以我十分气愤的拒绝了他。最后还是拿走了属于我的两份钱。<br/>       等到我交完报告领完钱出来的时候，正巧碰见了刚刚练习完的岚组，我特意去找了一个单独的时间把东海林夕子约了出来，问了一下他们分手的原因。她听了之后十分气愤的说：“那段时间她们之间过得也十分的辛苦，罗西奇他根本不会顾及其他人的感受，他的性格在私下里也是挺差的，12月31号那天明明我还有十分不好意识的向他道歉，说有关于因为有参与演唱会的原因所以去不了现场看比赛的事情，结果他根本不听我说的话只知道自己在那里自说自话的谈论着足球，我是实在受不了了所以就提出了分手。”我看着她生气成这个样子我也是没什么话可讲了只能这个样子了，如果再继续劝他们复合应该也是不会有什么好结果吧，那就让他们这样分手吧，不过在聊天的过程中她的眼光到是十分的奇怪，像是在躲闪什么似的，应该是怕会有狗仔队吧这对于明星来说也是很正常的。之后我们就各自回去了。<br/>       当时我本以为这件事情就这样结束了，但是我没想到的是那天我和罗西奇喝酒的时候，虽然已经十点多了但那个居酒屋里还是有不少客人的，而那时罗西奇已经有一点醉了，他所说的话几乎是喊着出来的，结果我们的聊天内容被旁边的客人给听到了。差不多一个礼拜之后这个消息基本上就已经传遍了大街小巷，瞬间抢占了各大娱乐、体育新闻的头条，东海林迫于压力在一次发布会之中宣布了退团决定并退出了娱乐圈，而罗西奇也由于其身体上的原因被教练雪藏并在转会窗开启后被迅速转会到了低一级别的联赛，并之后就一直混迹于二、三级别的联赛，渐渐失去了消息。<br/>       一年后，在我一次给某秘密黑社会组织解决了首领重要私人物品丢失的案件后，在我临出门的时候，首领的副手给我了一张小地图，并对我说这本来是别人托付他们去找的某件东西，但是由于他们所有人都被大学的毕业论文给缠住脱不开身，尤其是头领几乎是临近被劝退的边缘了，所以只好将这件事拜托给我了。我一想，他们虽然都是些大学生的年龄但是给钱却一点都不含糊，十分痛快地给了我一笔不小的费用，他们首领人给我的感觉也是十分的好，那我就帮他们干了这事吧，顺便还能让他们欠我一份人情，虽然说首领让我有事尽管和他说但还是在可能的范围上尽量帮他们的忙吧，这时我内心在想这位家族首领很明显和某位事务所老总十分不同，甚至让人有些分不清到底谁才是黑手党的头领了。回了我的小办公室之后，我看了一下那张地图，发现这个地方还是挺远的，但正好刚刚拿了一笔小钱，所以我决定去买一辆摩托车，还能在以后的调查过程中帮上忙。但当我到了摩托店里我却发现了一个大问题，我根本不知道该选哪种摩托，只是从表面上看感觉都是一样的，当我第三次讯问店员他们店里那种摩托销量最好的时候，一个大学生模样的学生进了店里，他应该是来买零件的，店员看我一时半会是做不出来决定了，于是也就先去服务他了。那个学生看我在店里面露难色的站了半天就开始向我搭话了，在了解了我的诉求之后他向我推荐了他自己的爱车型号“雅马哈 XT400E Artesia”，这种性能也好价格也合适。既然人家都推荐了那就决定是它了。在手续办完了车也买好了之后我邀请那个学生一起吃了饭，在东京高田马场的一家叫成藏的餐厅。在吃完饭后我们聊了一会天，我这才发现他居然也是一位侦探这让我不由得感慨了一下：“哎呀！真是太巧了，没想到你居然也是一名侦探，看来现在当一名侦探也是男大学生们的梦想呀！”“喂喂喂，我可不是什么男子大学生，我可是一名女生呀，而且我已经毕业一年了。”她稍微有些不高兴的说。“哎呀哎呀！真是太失敬了，这可算得上是我职业生涯的黑历史了，居然把女孩子当成男生了！”我急忙向她道歉并表达了我的歉意。后来我还发现了一个出乎意料之处，她和我刚毕业时打工的那位毛利侦探的女儿居然是同班同学，也是因为高考的缘故她在高三的时候就很少出来了，所以我也并没有见过她。这让我们两个人不由得感叹这日本还真是小啊！吃完饭后我们互相交换了联系方式仅就此告别了。<br/>       等差不多歇了两个月的时间后，我开始按照地图上所指出的路线开始了我这一次的单人旅途。这一份地图虽然画的是很详细的但是在个别的地方却是和实际的情况存在着一些出入，再向当地的居民询问过之后才发现这个地方最近正在进行系一列的开发，有几条小路都被堆出来的建筑材料给挡住了。之后我又像居民们买了一张地图，并于我的这张重叠在一起后才算是正确找到了地图所标注的地点。我最初还在担心这里会不会遭到开发所带来的人工性破坏，但很明显是我想多了，这里保存的很好，于是我就开始讲我所带来的一些装备从摩托车上卸了下来。首先是一个金属探测仪，一般来说黑手党手中的图多半来说都是藏宝图，这张很可能也不例外，我拿着它测了一会后，一阵急促提示音终于被我等到了，出货的瞬间马上就要到来了。标记好了地点之后我拿出了专门为这次活动所准备的第二件秘密武器，之前歇的两个月也主要是为了等定制的这件装备的到来。这是一个探铲，虽然说一般会用它来进行考古工作，但是对于挖取宝藏来说，也是一个不错的帮手。只要将它给接好，再讲铲子头打入到土中，根据挖出来的土壤成分来看，就可以清楚地看出来从地表距离埋藏物大约有多深的距离了。等我下了差不多一米五的时候，地向就像是有岩层一样，铲头也带不上来任何东西了，我估计应该是挖到了。于是我就开始搞大动作了。在忙活了几个小时之后我将那个东西给挖了出来，是一个铁制的盒子做工也算是比较精美但是却并没有很重，但是却根本打不开。我本以为周围会有别的东西但是我挖的坑壁上看这应该已经算是次生土层了，不会再有别的东西了。在那个箱子的背面还画有另外一幅的地图，既然都来了那就把这次探险给做到底再说我也比较在意那个箱子里面到底是些什么，虽然密封的看上去很好，但还是会有一点点的奇怪的味道传出来。<br/>       而这次的地图就明显清楚多了，我跟着这张图上很快就找到了一个破落的村子，里面有一个挺大的房子，从这间房子的建筑风格来看，这之前肯定是一家有钱人住的别墅小院，但现在随着社会的发展应该也没有人愿意住在这么个偏僻地区的破落村子里了。毕竟，一个住得起这样房子的人根本不会在意再花个几百万住在一个现代的大都市的黄金地段。在那间屋子的里面我发现了一个小的储物间，也有一个箱子，不过这个箱子明显就大了很多，上面还放了一串钥匙。这串钥匙应该是可以打开这两个箱子的吧。于是我把两个箱子都给搬到了院子之中并拿钥匙打开了在这两个箱子。我本来想着在打开的一瞬间应该会有些金光之类的特效从箱子里发出来并会伴着一些特殊的音效之类的。但令我没想到的是，再打开箱子的一瞬间，一股恶臭差点没把我熏死过去，之前在地里挖出来的箱子里明显的是一条人腿，但应该是时间的原因已经变成了一条腿骨，那个大箱子里则是一个人的躯干，但是右臂却不见了。看见出来的是这种鬼东西，还是有一瞬间吓得愣住了，但身为一个侦探，还是保有了一丝的理智，急忙拿起电话报了警。等我刚报完警就一个不注意被人从后面给打晕了过去。等我醒过来后我赶忙看了看我的手脚，确定了我并没有变成一个小孩子，这才松了一口气。之后我就看到了那个把我打晕的人，没想到我还认识那个人，他是个情报贩子名字叫伊藤，游走在执法者于被执法者之间。那就不用说了，肯定是又把那个团体给招惹了实在脱不开身了才出此下计，那也正好反正也报了警了，一会他就直接跟着警察去局子里就好了。但他告诉我的却令我吃了一惊。他的确是惹恼了一个很大的团体没错，但那些人体残骸却是真的，他本来找人把那张地图交给了一个黑手党希望他们能来救他，但没想到来的却是我。我心里暗想这张图的确是从一伙黑手党手上得到的，本来呢来的应该是他们的。突然宅子的大门被人给踹开了，是他惹恼的那个团体上门来抓人了。我看跑肯定是跑不了了只能反抗来看看能不能拖到警察赶到了。之前在等探铲到货的时候我发现买摩托时的那个女侦探也是我家旁边道场的一名拳师，所以我也有跟她练了小两个月截拳道，再加上我本来还是会一点中国的八极拳，这才和那伙人拖了一会。但终究是两拳难敌四手，何况是八手，十手。我渐渐的落了下风而伊藤也早就被那帮人给打晕了，事已至此，接下来除了投降就没别的路可走了。于是我把手举了起来那就不打了，投降，说投就投一点都不带犹豫的。没想到我都跪到地上了一个小弟还是冲过来给了我一拳，我本来是想把嘴里这口血像电影里一样给吐到地上，但转念一想这可能会招来更狠的一顿打那还是算了吧，于是就把血给咽了。这是他们的老大过来了，他穿着皮夹克手里还拿了一根球棒上面缠上了铁丝。他一出面就拿球棍把伊藤的头给砸的稀烂，还指着那具尸体破口大骂。之后它看向了我，他晃悠着那根球棒慢慢悠悠的走了过来，劝我加入他的帮派，再谈了几次都不和之后他决定也要拿球棍打死我。就在他抡圆了一棍准备砸下来的时候，砰的一声枪响，把他的球棍给打飞了，没想到警视厅的支援终于在这时候赶到了。有了枪就很好说了，那个团体很快就都被制伏了。我也把之前的两个箱子给警方指了出来。然后警方就把箱子里的尸体和伊藤的尸体给带走做了进一步的调查，警方由于要把团体老大和手下带回警视厅做进一步调查，于是就把残骸及尸体交给了一个和经警方有合作关系的法医机构作了调查。本来警方的人也要送我去医院但被我婉拒了，我身上都是些外伤去那些法医那里擦点酒精消下毒就可以了。等我进了那个法医的中心我却没想到，居然碰到了那个人。<br/>       出现在我面前的是一年前突然失去了消息的东海林，没想到她在退出影视圈了之后去继续了她的学业，她在大学期间学的就是药理学方面的内容，并且算是天才学生那一类人里面的一份子，而在离开了娱乐圈之后她去找了大学期间的友人三澄美琴，现在在UDI里担任药理学专门负责人的工作。三澄美琴则是在大学毕业后继续上了研究生，主攻法医学方面，研究生才上了两年左右就因为成绩优异而提前毕业，受导师推荐而进入了UDI开始了一名职业法医的工作，听说在从事了法医之后工作技巧得到了进一步的提升，好像是可以将人的神经在人活着的情况下完全的取出来。现在她们两人作为UDI内部的明星人员而在业界备受关注，UDI的名气也水涨船高接连与警界合作获得了极高的名誉。<br/>       “刚才警方送来的尸体和残骸的负责人是谁，结果出来的。”在说话的就是UDI的当家法医三澄医生。“是我是我，” 听到结果出来了我赶紧回答道：“我是那些尸体的临时负责人。” 三澄医生将结果告诉了我：“那具完整的尸体并没有什么太大的问问题，只是头被砸烂了。那些残骸的问题就比较大了，首先可以确定的是残骸和实体之间是毫无联系的，二者的死亡时间相差了至少几个月，而且残骸的解体手法十分高明，几乎每一刀都是从关节的连接处切断的，并没有多余步骤所以切的十分轻松，期间也没有触及骨头，初步推断应该是使用专业的刀具来肢解的。不过有两点是可以确定的，第一这两具尸体分别是来自于两位死者，那条腿应该是来自于一名足球运动员，因为脚趾的骨骼形状明显已经有了一些变形，再结合腿部骨折的记录和治愈情况来看初步可以断定应该是来自于之前失去消息的罗西奇。”这一消息让我十分的震惊于是我立刻想要像他所在的俱乐部打电话询问他的情况，但由于他的频繁转会从而导致现在根本没法找到他现在所属的俱乐部。接着三澄医生继续说：“另外的那具残骸的肢解手法和那条腿是一样的。从而可以确定残骸案的凶手应该是一个人。但由于头骨还在所以可以从牙齿的医疗记录上看出来，这具残骸是属于杰尼斯公司旗下艺人的的，由于他们公司是统一对于旗下艺人进行口腔保护的所以只能查出来这些。”我听了她所描述的这些细节之后也基本想到了等这些新闻曝光之后会在社会上带来多大的连锁反应。于是我向三澄医生道谢之后就带着这些报告结果和线索向警视厅通了电话报告了这些信息，并将交给我地图的组织及一些其他的内容刻意隐瞒了下来。<br/>       之后我一个人去了警视厅对于这次的事件做了一个详细的报告，接待我的就是当时赶过来救我的那两名刑侦科的警察。于是我将寻找残骸的过程和伊藤得罪的集团的一些事情告知了警方。警方也将重点放在了那一个团伙升上，认为是那伙人将人分尸后抛弃而伊藤将这一事件透露给了别人而遭到了追杀。本来以为事情就这么结束了，结果在我刚准备离开审讯室的时候，一通电话打破了这片刻的安宁。<br/>       “喂！您好，请问是龙月先生吗，我是UDI研究所东海林医生的助手，我的名字叫相原胡桃。”看来是UDI那边对于残骸的进一步分析报告出来了。“对于您们之前送过来的那两具残骸，现在身份基本上是都确定下来了。”一听到这个消息，我赶忙向他询问那具身份不明的残骸到底是谁的，电话那头也给出了答复：“对于那具不清楚身份的残骸，现在基本能确定下来了，经过一些骨质的检测等手段，基本可以确定死者的身份是杰尼斯旗下组合ARASHI组合的成员樱井翔的身体残肢。手法可以说是与罗西奇的受害手法完全一致。以上就是UDI研究所对于这件事的报告，希望以后还会有合作的机会。”这可是一个十分重大的线索，于是我就将这一线索告诉了身旁的两位警察。这一消息也同样是让两位警察吃了一惊，毕竟一个基本上没有了人气的足球运动员突然消失踪并且没有消息了还好说，可是一个当红的团体成员也同样没有了消息这于情于理都有些说不过去了。于是警方立刻向杰尼斯的总部打了电话，询问了岚组最近的行程安排与人事动向并将泷泽传唤到了派出所。没想到这时候泷泽还选择了向警方的人讲了假话。<br/>       “什么，你们警察想干什么呀，要是想了解一下岚组现在的一些情况从电话里说不就好了吗，他们最近很好用不着你们担心。”<br/>       “可是根据我们的了解岚组已经有差不多三个月没有新的消息了，就连最后一次录制综艺的时候也不是全员到场的，你们的成员不会是出了什么问题吧？”<br/>       “你们警察说这话是什么意思，他们几个人都很好，我们之前也有发过通知有说到要进行一个封闭式训练，那次人员未能全员到场也是因为成员的身体问题所以才会出现录制现场少人的情况。”<br/>       “别再说你的鬼话了，你真的觉得我们警察会什么都不知道就给叫你过来吗！你们旗下岚组合的成员樱井翔的尸体刚刚被确认了，根据尸体的状况他至少死了二到三个月了，你还说他很好？”<br/>       看到这种情况，泷泽也没办法再隐瞒了，解释说：“樱井翔的确是已经失踪了一段时间了三个月前训练结束后突然就没了消息，第二天也没有来，也联系不上他，再加上我之前也是做艺人的我差不多也能猜到些什么，应该是绑架或者其他的什么情况所以只能紧急发布了一个封闭训练的通知，先把这件事瞒下来，综艺在最后一期的时候对外宣称是身体原因所以未能到场。本来想的是这几个月每个月派出一名代表做采访以稳定人心，另一方面尽快寻找他的行踪，以此来尽量拖延时间。”<br/>现在死者的身份已经彻底确定了，接下来就是开始对于这件事进行正式的立案调查了。这件事看起来像是一个毫无头绪的案件，一个是曾经辉煌但现在基本上已经毫无人气的足球运动员，另一个则是现在当红团体的成员，两个人看上去是毫无关系的人，但是这两个人基本上毫无联系。不对！一名警察突然大声地叫了出来，这两个人之间有过一段联系，一年以前就是他们两个人和东海林的三角关系才使得罗西奇职业生涯报废，东海林退出娱乐圈的。这一线索发现之后，现在所有的线索都指向了东海林夕子，于是警方立刻向UDI进行了联络将东海林带到了警视厅。<br/>       “UDI中心的东海林夕子小姐，我想您应该很清楚我们将您带到这里的原因吧，之前送到你们那里的两具尸体分别是足球运动员罗西奇和杰尼斯艺人樱井翔，经过我们的调查他们两人的生活基本上没有交叉之处，唯一一处交叉就是你。一年前由于你们三人之间的关系被曝光，所以直接导致了你们三个人之后的生活出现了天壤之别。因此我们有充分的理由可以怀疑是你为了报复他们二人从而作案。”<br/>       “你们所说的这些话很过分。”东海林说到：“现在最难受的应该是我才对吧，虽然我承认我之前的所作所为的确是一个十分错误的事情，但我也是有我的难言之隐的。”<br/>“好吧，那你能不能谈一谈你所谓的难言之隐呢？”<br/>       “关于那些事情我并不想谈，那些应该算是我的私人问题！我认为我并没有必要来谈论那些话题。再说了，我现在好不容易从那段黑暗的时期中走了出来，有了美好的生活与我所热爱的事业，我又为什么要去破坏现有的这份美好！”<br/>       与此同时，在审讯室外，陪同东海林一起来的是她的助手相原胡桃，她对我说本来打算陪她一起来的是三澄医生，但由于考虑到UDI不能没有人支撑，所以陪同过来的是她。“那个，龙月先生，东海林医生她不会出事的吧，她平时对我们可照顾了，和研究所的大家关系也非常融洽！”胡桃她焦急地向我询问道。<br/>       “放心吧，如果她什么都不知道的话就算是警察也不会去难为她的，毕竟现在是法治的社会，警方也都是依法办事的。”<br/>       在经历了差不多四五个小时的审问之后，警方也由于彻底无法寻问出任何结果，从而认定东海林和这件事情并没有直接联系，而做出了无罪释放的处理。之后再向UDI询问东海林的事情的时候得知了她请了一段时间的假，UDI也因为成员受到警方传唤而出现了一段时间的风评下降。<br/>       在大约一个礼拜之后，出现了一件令所有人都没有想到的事情。杰尼斯的老总泷泽在一次新闻发布会上，将本来完全封锁消息的这一时间说了出来，并发动媒体舆论的力量，将事情的一切原因推给了警方，开始指责警方办事不利，未能完全保护好本国公民的生命财产安全，导致出现了如此重大的事故，并在之后以缅怀逝者为理由开始举办多场演唱会，并在周边商品上动了不少歪点子，虽然也有在粉丝群体中出现抱怨的声音，但由于是打着死者的名号所进行的一系列活动，也是令大家不好明着说出一些反对的话。之后杰尼斯赚着这种不道德的钱大约有一个月左右的时间。与此同时，警方也进行了大量的调查活动，反复的前去两件尸体发现的地方取证调查，但是这两处地点都已经被人破坏的差不多了，山里的尸体发现地点已经由于开发的活动已经彻底面目全非了，而那个宅子里由于龙月和那个组织打过一架，里面也是一片狼藉。现场到处都是砸坏掉的家具和指纹。以至于常规下的线索根本无从找到。而当时在场的人也已经全部找到了，但也是死的死伤的伤，剩下的几个小弟也都说那些尸体的残骸都是从网上买的，再多的细节也就没有人了解了……<br/>       在这一段时间之内警方在寻找线索警力破案的同时，也一直在尝试将这件事的风头给压下去希望这一事件可以随着时间慢慢散去，但是由于泷泽和各种娱乐新闻的不断炒作，却让这一时将所引发的冲突愈演愈烈。大量的粉丝将矛头指向了UDI研究所认为正是东海林的缘故所以导致樱井翔的死亡，于是每天都会有大量的粉丝群体聚集在研究所的楼下导致整栋大楼的研究所和工作室全都没有办法正常的工作，UDI研究所内的不少员工也因此而辞职了。剩下的少数员工基本上都选择了进行一个休业的状态，每月领取基本工资虽然名义上还是所属于UDI研究所但都在寻找着新的工作。还有个别人跟随三澄与东海林一起出国进行了一个名为散心，实则避风头的旅行活动。曾经名盛一时的UDI研究所转瞬之间就面临了解散的危机。<br/>       差不多一个月之后警方本以为这一事件的热度或有所下降但是却事与愿违，越来越多的声音在要求及警方继续就这一事件进行调查，警方迫于压力，只能在一次展开了对这一事件的调查行动。但是无论从任何角度来找都是毫无线索，于是警方又开始了对于东海林的又一轮调查。这一次的调查就不只局限于东海林夕子现在的工作与生活上的人际交往联系，开始了扩大范围的搜寻与查找。这时一条之前没有人发现的线索进入了人们的眼中。在排查东海林夕子的同学的时候，据她的同学所说，当年上大学的时候和东海林夕子关系比较好的人有两个，一男一女，那名女生就是日后的天才法医三澄美琴。然而最让人惊讶的是那名男生的身份。走访了不少同学但都没有人有比较清晰印象。只有一个人说他好像是在大学参加了学校的侦探社团，平时在那里出现的比较多。于是警方又开始寻找当时的组团社成员，那一届的侦探社还真有几个人对于他有一定的印象。在询问了他之后，那个人的名字却让所有的人都吃了一惊，根据侦探社的社长所说，那一名令同班同学都没有印象的人的名字就是——“龙月”那名一直在破案过程中提供帮助的侦探。<br/>       得知了这一重要线索之后，警察们立刻返回了警局之中，并开始了对于龙月的传唤。但是却发现了警方的人谁也无法联系上龙月了，而且不光是龙月，他的同学三澄美琴和东海林夕子都已经无法联系上了，警方心中突然出现了一丝糟糕的预感。但正在警方为了联系不上他们三人而焦头烂额之时，一名自称是侦探的女性进入了警察局，并告知了警方对于龙月的事情他有一些了解。<br/>       “请问你和龙月是什么关系，你为什么说了解龙月的情况？”<br/>       “我的名字叫做世良真纯，现在也一直作为以名侦探在开展活动。我差不多是半年多前认识的龙月，当时他正在挑选摩托车之后还一起吃了饭，在之后的一个多月的时间他也经常去我所在的那家道场和我切磋拳法。”<br/>       “关于你所说的那辆摩托车我们已经发现了，你可以说一下关于他现在的情况了，不知道这一方面你有没有了解？”<br/>       “是的，我这次来的原因就是为了这个，昨天龙月将一份材料发给了我，我想你们所需要的所有东西都在这里了。”说完后世良就起身离开了警察局，剩下了一群警察围在桌子前面面相觑。<br/>       终于，一名警察忍不住开始打开了装有资料的U盘，随即就被U盘里的内容所震惊了。<br/>       各位在场的警察你们好，我想当你们收到这份材料的时候应该是正在四处寻找我的踪迹，但我想你们应该是不需要再费尽心思的寻找下去了，你们应该是不会找得到了，不过在结尾处我会告诉你们我现在所在的大致位置，在此之前，我有很多的话想要告诉你们。当年在上大学的时候，我、三澄美琴和东海林夕子三人是很好的朋友，而且在我心中一直对于东海林有好感，但是却不敢表达出来，想着只要能多和她待在一起就很好了。等毕了业之后她选择成为了一名偶像，我所能做的也就只是远远地祝福她，本来想着以后可能就不会再有太多的交集了，直到在我认识了罗西奇之后，才又一次从别人口中听到了这个名字。我以为这对于她来说应该会是一个不错的结果，但是我错了，我错的十分的离谱，但我当时却并不知道。直到在2010年的时候，我在帮杰尼斯阻止了丑闻问题的时候，有一次我用他们内部的电脑，发现了令我至今都难以忘怀的事情。当时在东海林刚刚加入杰尼斯事务所时，在一次演出结束之后东海林被泷泽叫到了办公室，随后给东海林倒了一杯茶，并再茶中加入了迷药，将东海林迷晕后，进来了一名当地的官员，就这样东海林就在毫不知情的情况下被迫进行了黑暗的营业业务。之后泷泽以此为要挟，迫使东海林进行了一次又一次的营业活动，这也是使得加入了一名女性成员的岚组在一段时间内男性粉丝突然增多的原因所在，这其中受到服务的男性从官员到其他明星都有涉及，而这些黑暗的消息甚至就明目张胆的保存在他们公司的电脑中，甚至没有任何的保密措施。而罗西奇也是接受过服务的其中之一。我知道了这些事情之后所以我决定要去向杰尼斯进行报复，首先我就找到了当时同为挚友的三澄美琴，其实还有一个人，就是当时陪同东海林在警局做口供的相原胡桃，我想你们应该并没有查到胡桃她不光是东海林在UDI的助手，她还是我们三人的学妹，同时也是侦探社的一员。之后的杀害罗西奇和樱井翔二人的过程中都是我们三人一起的，当时你们想要从东海林口中问出线索，那当然是不可能的，因为东海林她真的是什么都不知道，整个事件的经过她都是不知道的。是我和胡桃一起将樱井翔和罗西奇杀害后把尸体带回到了UDI研究所，由三澄将尸体进行了肢解，并由我将肢解后的尸体残骸经行了藏匿，不过我并没有将他们销毁或者是掩埋，而是选择了进行出售的处理。不过关于伊藤的出现确实我并没有料想到的，更没有想到我会在以后的案子中再一次接触到我所出售的残骸部分。也正是应为这样所以我、三澄、东海林和胡桃四个人选择了离开。而我们现在的位置，我可以告诉你，我们现在已经离开了日本，我们现在正在欧洲的一个黑手党的旗下继续着日常的生活。<br/>       随后警方出动了部分警力选择现对杰尼斯内部问题经行了下手，逮捕了杰尼斯总部经理泷泽，并将其背后所编制的黑暗网络一网打尽，揪出了大量的政府官员和体坛、娱乐界的大量受贿人员与犯案人员。之后这一事件被称为是日本名人界的黑暗一日。但是警方尝试了各种办法都无法找到龙月，三澄等四人的踪迹，就好像是欧洲各界都在帮助他们隐藏行踪一样。<br/>而世良那天在警局将材料交给警方之后，回到了家里拿出手机打开了与龙月的做案过程一同发过来的另一封邮件，出于个人原因世良并没有告诉警察这一封邮件的事情，这一封同样是龙月发过来的。上面写道：如果有一天你要是不愿意在继续从日本从事侦探的工作，随时都可以去欧洲找我，我加入了意大利的黑手党。咱们第一次见面的时候，我买摩托车的钱就是我现在的家族头领所给我结的工钱，我可以保证的是他的确是一名很好的头领，我们的家族所在地就是意大利的西西里岛，头领的名字叫做泽田纲吉，我们的家族就是——彭格列。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>2006年龙月，东海林夕子，三澄美琴三人大学毕业。龙月成为侦探，东海林夕子加入岚成为偶像，三澄美琴继续研究生学业。纲吉等人高中二年级，在年底时毛利侦探的女儿准备高考，龙月担任毛利侦探的助手。<br/>2007年龙月回到自己的侦探所继续以单人的身份开始侦探工作，店内生意明显好转。<br/>2008年，三澄美琴因学业优秀而提前毕业，受推荐进入UDI工作。<br/>2009年龙月认识了罗西奇，在年底罗西奇与东海林分手。纲吉等人大学二年级<br/>2010年初东海林退出演艺界，罗西奇逐渐沉沦。<br/>2011年龙月彭格列接触并获得信任并在之后结识了世良真纯，并在之后发现了残缺的肢体。龙月，东海林和三澄在UDI重新相见。此时世良大学毕业一年，纲吉等人大学四年级。<br/>2012年龙月，东海林和三澄随纲吉等人前往意大利加入了彭格列家族。并将自己的作案记录及动因发给了世良。并由世良将一切告知了警方。<br/>全剧终</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>